Various types of air freshener cartridge with mountings are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an air freshener cartridge with mounting that includes a housing with a mounting clip configured to releasably engage with an extant air vent cover to removably secure the air freshener cartridge with mounting thereto, the air cartridge with mounting oriented in a position normal the direction of airflow issuing through said vent.